Don't Let Go Of Me
by faultybooster
Summary: Insecurities stemming from separation make it difficult for Ron and Hermione to see the truth.


**Disclaimer**: If only...JK runs this jazz. I just play with it.

**Don't Let Go Of Me**

Hermione Granger sat in the Weasley`s makeshift Quidditch pitch with her arms wrapped around her bare legs and thought about the past few months.

Almost three months ago, she had helped to defeat the most evil wizard in magical history.

Almost three months ago, she had witnessed the deaths of dear friends in the Battle of Hogwarts against said wizard.

Almost two months ago, with the help of the now reformed and dramatically improved Ministry of Magic, she had recovered her beloved parents from Australia.

And finally, almost three months ago, she had gathered enough courage to kiss the man she loved.

Hermione sighed heavily and squinted at the sunlight surrounding the Burrow. Alone with her thoughts, she swallowed hard in a pathetic attempt to stifle her sobs.

Hermione thrived on succeeding in her plans. She knew that her part in the effort to defeat Voldemort meant there was a high possibility she could die. And so she planned. It broke her heart to do it, but she couldn't bear the thought of her parents mourning the loss of their only child had she died in battle. And yet, she'd felt an underlying success when she knew she'd done everything in her power to protect them.

Going into battle, she was fully aware that she may lose loved ones. And although it would always sadden her to know that Lupin, Tonks, and Fred were truly gone, she planned on making sure their deaths were not in vain and took each day as it came. Slowly, but surely, the pain became more and more bearable.

She had also known that when she retrieved her parents, they'd be furious when they discovered the lengths she'd gone to, and yet relieved that their daughter was safe. She knew that with time, the anger would fade and she planned to spend that time with them. Sure enough, as the days went by, life in the Granger household returned to normal.

And finally, there was Ronald Weasley. It seemed to Hermione that she had been in love with him long before she could fully comprehend what that meant. She'd always known that she was physically attracted to him. But it really wasn't until the pain of seeing him with Lavender in sixth year did the clarity of her feelings hit her with full force.

And she'd known when she kissed him in the midst of the war, it was with the utmost desire to make him understand that she never chose Harry. She had ached for Ron to know that in the event she died, her heart belonged to him and always would.

But she survived. And in keeping with her promise to make sure no one witch or wizard died in vain, Hermione planned to tell Ron how she felt. And if he'd let her, claim his heart as he had unknowingly claimed hers.

Except almost three months had passed by and she had remained silent.

The first month had been the hardest. There had been funerals, and award ceremonies, and the back-breaking reconstruction of the entire wizarding world. The second month, she had left for Australia and brought her parents back to England. She'd spent so much time with them that almost two months had passed since she had last seen her friends.

There had been no opportunity to take Ron aside in that first month and confess to him her feelings. And as one day after another passed, Hermione had lost her confidence. Eventually, she had convinced herself that Ron didn't want her the same way she wanted him. And Merlin, did she _want_ him.

Of course, they had exchanged letters while she stayed with her parents. But she had also kept contact with Harry and Ginny. In fact, the very reason she was currently at the Burrow was because Ginny had made damned sure that Hermione would not miss out on Harry's eighteenth birthday. Naturally, she wouldn't have missed it, but she couldn't help regretting that she had come.

Hermione choked on a sob when she remembered Ron's greeting upon her arrival that morning. Harry and Ginny, along with the rest of the Weasley clan, had welcomed her with open arms.

But with Ron...after almost two months of separation, his only offering was a half-hearted grin, an awkward pat on the back, and a monotone 'how have you been?' She did her best to remain calm on the surface, but she wasn't sure how well she had managed considering she felt like she was dying inside. She had endured Harry's opening of gifts and the cutting of his cake with a fake smile plastered on her face, the whole while desperate for a moment alone so she could properly break down. She couldn't help but notice Ron's extreme discomfort throughout the festivities, and came to the conclusion that it was her presence causing it. The idea was killing her, and in an effort to feebly convince herself she was wrong, she chanced a look at him. Immediately, she wished she hadn't.

He was staring at her with a pained expression. She held his gaze until he looked away. Abruptly, he stood and headed up the creaky stairs towards his bedroom. No one else had noticed and she chose this moment to head outside and finally be on her own. She'd seen the hollow look in Ron's usually bright blue eyes and knew it was no longer possible to tell him how much she loved him. And so here she sat and pondered.

And the fact that she had failed at _this_, of all her plans, made her insides clench. As the enormity of her failure passed through her in heartbreaking waves, she gasped aloud as if her air supply had been cut off. She couldn't hold in her anguish any more and finally succumbed to her tears. Head in her hands, her shoulders trembled violently with her sobs.

Ronald Weasley paced in his bedroom and wondered if it was actually possible for his head to explode as a result of thinking too much. He snorted without humour as he realized that _he_, of _all_ people, was thinking _too_ much.

He needed air.

Slowly, he crept down the stairs, and without a glance at the people in the sitting room, made his way outside.

He didn't remember ever feeling this stressed about anything. There was only one thing – no, one _person_, that could make him feel this way.

Hermione Granger.

Ron paused in his steps for a moment and furiously rubbed at his face. He felt a breakdown coming on and needed his privacy. He quickly made his way over to his family's Quidditch pitch. As he walked, he couldn't help but mull over the past few months.

They had taken down Voldemort; his brother was dead; and Hermione had kissed him.

Every day that passed made it easier to get over the shock of having won the war against evil. Every day that passed made it easier to accept the fact that Fred was truly gone. And every day that passed made it harder for Ron to accept the fact that Hermione did not want him in the ways that he wanted her.

He twinged with guilt at that last thought. His brother had just died and all he could think about were his raging hormones. He paused once more when he realized how much that would have made Fred laugh. With a sad smile, his thoughts returned to Hermione and he continued walking.

Ron knew it wasn't just a physical attraction any more. He was desperately in love with the girl. He wasn't sure exactly when it hit him. Even when he'd accidentally blurted it out in sixth year, he'd been just as confused and shocked as Harry and Hermione had been. His only thought after his initial embarrassment was 'where the fuck did that come from?' If he was honest with himself, his particular moment of realization took place right after he'd abandoned her and Harry on the Horcrux hunt.

Ron grimaced when he remembered what a complete arse he'd been. How could he have left them? How could he have left _her_? He swore to himself that he'd do anything in his power to protect her. And just like that, he up and left.

His time at Shell Cottage had given him some perspective on the situation. She had begged him not to go. Obviously, she did want him around. She couldn't have faked the tears, nor the pleading in her voice. And he had left her anyway.

Her voice. He didn't want to admit to himself how much he loved her. He'd wanted to remain ignorant, because deep down, in the recesses of his heart, he knew it was an unrequited love. Days passed and his resolve to remain in denial grew continuously weaker.

And then it happened. He heard her voice. Saying his name. The last few traces of denial vanished and he knew. He loved her, would always love her, and needed to get back to her. The ache, the absolute emptiness he'd been feeling disappeared. With a click of the Deluminator, he was off.

When he returned, he felt immense relief in the knowledge that she was okay. Absolutely furious with him as well. He didn't give a damn though. She could never speak to him again for the rest of his life as long as he knew she was alive and well. But beyond that, her rage had given him hope. Hope that maybe their separation had affected her as much as it had affected him. Regardless of what Harry had told him after having destroyed the locket , there was still a bit of lingering doubt that she felt the same way.

And then there was fucking Malfoy Manor. Ron felt sick every time his mind replayed Hermione's screams. He thought he would pass out from the pain it caused him to hear Hermione suffer. He could only imagine what it felt like for Hermione. But that fucking bitch LeStrange wouldn't stop! If she wasn't already dead by the hands of his own mother, Ron would hunt her down and kill her himself.

He took a deep breath and reminded himself that the worst was over and Hermione was safe. He never thought it'd be possible to love someone this much. He'd do anything to have her feel the same way.

He couldn't understand it. _She_ had kissed _him_. He'd felt such hope in that moment. He vowed that they'd both make it out alive so that he could show her how much he wanted her for the rest of his life. And make it out alive, they most certainly did. As for the rest, it seemed Ron would never get his chance. There had been funerals, and what seemed like an endless amount of work to do. Then, in a blink of an eye, she was gone. And before he knew it, all of Ron's old insecurities came rushing back to once again convince him he was a bloody fool to ever think that a girl like Hermione could ever love a bloke like him.

He was only a few steps away when he noticed the very thing that had consumed his mind for the past seven years. It seemed she was shaking. Concerned, Ron slowed his steps and quietly moved closer. That's when he heard her sobs. The sound made his stomach drop and tore at his insides. He wanted to grab her, hold her tight, and kiss away whatever was causing her pain. But he couldn't. She wouldn't want him to.

Reality slapped him in the face again. How much comfort could he offer if he was currently suffering his own personal breakdown?

He wanted Hermione, wanted her more than anything in the world. He didn't just want to be her best friend. _But that's exactly what you are_, he thought sadly. _Her friend. And right now your friend needs your help regardless of what you're going through._

Ron sighed. If the only way to keep Hermione in his life was to be her friend, he would do it. He would suffer silently.

He loved her that much.

It was with this thought that he took the last few steps and sat down next to her. She still hadn't noticed him.

'Hermione?' he hesitantly asked. She sucked in her breath at his voice and her head shot up. She fixed her eyes on his, tears falling rapidly down her face.

'Oh, Ron,' she sobbed, and before Ron could respond, she threw herself on to his lap, wrapped her legs around his waist, and resumed sobbing in the crook of his neck with her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. A small part of Ron's brain allowed him a quick thrill when he noticed that Hermione was straddling him while wearing a dress, but his bewilderment at her actions took over, forcing him to remember he was there to attempt to comfort her, not seduce her.

Her tears were wetting his neck, and his heart ached for her. Barely noticing what he was doing, he placed his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug.

'Hermione,' his voice was trembling. 'Hermione, what's wrong?' Her arms moved from his shoulders to his neck, her entire body shaking with her sobs.

'I tried!' she practically wailed. 'I tried so hard!' Ron was utterly gobsmacked. What on earth was she talking about?

'Tried what, Hermione?' He wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly afraid of hearing her answer. His weariness increased when her sobs suddenly ceased. She still kept her head down, however.

'Hermione?' His voice was shaking. What the hell was going on? He felt her move, and suddenly she was facing him. His breath caught at the sight of her. Her hair was frizzy, and bigger than usual, likely from having had her head in her hands. Her brown eyes were huge and wet and red. The area around her eyes was pink and swollen, and there were tear tracks running in all directions down her cheeks. His heart started pounding hard against his chest. She was the most beautiful person in the whole world. If only he could tell her. _Her friend_, he silently reminded himself.

'Tried what?' he asked again. She slowly licked her lips, followed by a deep breath. Ron's cock twitched. He couldn't help himself. Thankfully, she opened her mouth to speak and Ron forced himself to concentrate.

'I tried, Ron. I tried to love you the same way I love Harry, but I can't. I just can't.'

Pain.

Pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed hard to avoid being sick all over her. So she did choose Harry. She'd never wanted Ron. And she was heartbroken because Harry was madly in love with Ginny and would never look twice at Hermione. Ron knew what that felt like. Everything hurt and he needed to get away from her. Friend or not, there was no way he could help Hermione nurse a broken heart over Harry. He loosened his grip on her waist and made to gently push her away. But he didn't get very far because she seemed to panic.

'No!' she cried and tightened her grip around his neck. Ron could only stare at her blankly. He was afraid to speak for fear that he would either vomit or sob upon opening his mouth. His eyes were burning, and his jaw ached with repressed anguish. He couldn't do this. He had to get out of there. He gently pushed her away again.

'No. No, please! Please, Ron!' she sobbed. 'Please hold me. I – I don't know when I'll get a chance to do this again.' She had buried her face in his neck again, and of their own volition, Ron's arms were once again around her waist.

_A chance to do what again?_ He was torn. He desperately wanted to get away from her, but she felt so good in his arms. Almost as if she was made for him. _But she's not_, he thought sadly. His heartache won out and he knew he had to get out of there.

'Hermione,' he whispered, desperately hoping she couldn't hear how broken he was. She slowly lifted her head and looked at him. She looked so incredibly sad. Sad because of Harry. He couldn't stand it and made to move again. And again she begged.

'Ron, no, please. Please don't let me go just yet. Let me speak first. Please, Ron. Please. Don't let go of me.' He couldn't resist her. In his deepest fantasies, Hermione would always beg him to never let go of her as he slowly made love to her until she cried out his name in pure love and ecstasy. The reality was plainly nothing like what he imagined, but hearing her say those exact words did something to him. He kept his hold on her and gave a slight nod, indicating that she should continue. He would be strong. Strong for her.

'Ron...'she hesitantly began. 'I just can't help it.' She paused and Ron waited for her to continue. He no longer trusted himself to speak.

'I didn't realize how strong my feelings were until I saw you with Lavender. I was so jealous and heartbroken.' He could feel the confusion spreading across his face. _What the hell does this have to do with Harry?_ He felt a slight warmth pool around his chest. But she was speaking again.

'And...and when you...when you left us...when you left _me_, on the Horcrux hunt, I...I thought I would die from the pain.' She swallowed hard, but her gaze never left his. 'I felt like the very best part of my life had gone missing, and that I'd never be whole again.' Ron felt the warmth in his chest spread and seep into every fibre of his being, and briefly wondered when he'd be waking up from this, the most beautiful of his dreams.

But her hands, so small and soft, were cradling his face now, and they felt so real. _Please tell me this is real_, he thought.

'Ron,' she said. She sounded real. She held his face, forcing him to look into her eyes as she spoke. 'I tried to love you only as a friend, the way I love Harry. But what I feel for you goes deeper than that. To simply say that I'm in love with you barely describes it. But I am. I'm in love with you. I couldn't hold it in any more, regardless of how you feel. And...and I hope that I haven't ruined our friendship.' With that, she took a deep breath, and when she exhaled, Ron felt her warm breath caress his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to process the idea that Hermione had just admitted she was in love with him. The feeling was indescribable.

His eyes opened when he felt Hermione shift. She was staring at him nervously, and tears were slowly leaking out the corners of her eyes. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ Ron thought. It was then that he realised he still hadn't spoken. But how to express himself? She cleared her throat and removed her hands from his face.

'You can let go of me now,' she whispered in a quivering voice. Ron almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. How could she not see how much he loved her? His grip on her tightened almost possessively and he finally spoke.

'No. I can't.' He smiled. 'And I won't. I won't ever let you go.' He leaned forward until their lips were mere millimetres apart. He heard Hermione's breath hitch, and he swallowed thickly. 'I love you, Hermione,' he whispered. 'I love you so much.' And then he pressed his lips to hers.

He heard Hermione gasp. Whether in shock or delight, he didn't know. But he no longer cared when he felt her place her arms around his neck once again and push herself closer to him. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and he couldn't help groaning into her mouth. The sound seemed to encourage Hermione because he suddenly felt her warm tongue hesitantly lick his lips. He opened his mouth and when their tongues met, she moaned into him. Ron had never before heard anything so sexy, and at the sound he felt a stirring in his cock.

_He_ had just made _Hermione_ moan.

He wanted her so badly in that moment. She broke away for air, but Ron didn't stop. He had waited years for this moment, and fuck, if she needed air, he would simply move on to other parts of her body. He trailed hot kisses all along her neck down to her collarbone, inhaling her scent along the way. Her scent was intoxicating.

'You smell so good,' he breathed against her skin. He felt her shiver and the vibrations of her body caused his semi-hard cock to finally stiffen into a raging hard-on. He'd never been so aroused and all he'd done so far was kiss her.

'You _feel_ so good,' she moaned, and it took Ron a moment to realize she wasn't just talking about his lips when she deliberately ground her hips down so that her centre rubbed right against his cock. They both moaned loudly at the contact. Ron knew he had to stop her before she did something she might regret, but before he could speak, she panted out his name.

_His_ name.

She brought her lips back to his and spoke against them. 'Ron,' she whimpered. 'I want you so badly.' He groaned long and low.

'You've no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those exact words, Hermione.' In response, she kissed him again. When he immediately didn't open his mouth, she lightly bit his bottom lip and continued to undulate against him. Ron thought his dick would explode from the sensation. Completely dazed, he pulled away and stared at her. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen.

'Hermione...so beautiful. So perfect.' His voice held an air of reverence and his heart swelled with love when she beamed at him. Her hands moved to his cheeks and she stared right back at him, her eyes shining with lust and love.

'Ron,' she whispered. 'Say it again. Say that you love me.'

He took both of her hands and placed them over his heart. Never breaking eye contact, he said 'I love you, Hermione. And I always will.' He clasped her hands tightly and pressed them harder against his chest. 'This belongs to you. All of me belongs to you, and only you.' She closed her eyes, a serene smile on her lips. When she opened her eyes, she brought his hands to rest on her heart.

'And this belongs to you. And always will, as well.' She pulled his hands apart and slowly slid them down so that they rested on her breasts. Ron breathed in sharply. _Bloody. Fucking. Hell. I'm touching Hermione's tits!_ His hands desperately wanted to roam but his mind worried that she may not want him to go any further. Then she said the words he'd been dying to hear for as long as he could remember.

'Touch me, Ron. Make me yours in every sense of the word.' Her voice dripped with want. Ron swallowed audibly, but he had to be positive that she truly wanted this before he could continue.

'Hermione? Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?' She didn't answer him right away. Instead, she took his right hand and brought it under her dress to rest on the waistband of her knickers. Ron's eyes widened, but he thought they may pop out of his hand with what she did next. She snaked his hand beneath the fabric and pressed it in between her folds. Ron moaned loudly. She was so hot and wet. So incredibly fucking wet.

'This is because of me?' he asked. His voice was weak and laced with disbelief.

'It only ever has been,' she replied. 'It's always been because of you.' She moved her other hand and cupped his erection through his jeans. His breath caught and she raised her eyebrow.

'I hope this is because of me,' she cheeked. Involuntarily, he pushed into her hand.

'Oh, believe me it is,' he panted. And before he could stop himself, he continued on to say 'You've been the star of my wanking fantasies since I turned thirteen and knew what it was to wank.' His eyes widened when he realized what he'd just revealed. 'Fuck, Hermione, I'm sorry.'

She chuckled lightly. 'Don't be.' He raised his eyebrow at her. 'You've been the star of mine, as well.' Ron groaned.

'That is so fucking hot,' he panted. Need, so intense it was painful, coursed throughout his body. 'Hermione, I want you. Merlin, I want you so badly.' She lightly pressed against his erection.

'I can tell. Have you got your wand?'

He was so hot. So hot and confused. 'My wand?' he asked, the confusion etched in his voice.

'Yes, your wand,' she replied.

'What for?' he asked. She suddenly looked nervous. 'Hermione?' She looked down for a moment, and at the same time they both realized where their hands still lay. Ron held still, afraid to make the wrong move. The sight, however, seemed to give Hermione the confidence she needed because she looked right at him and said very clearly 'Contraception Spell.'

Ron swallowed hard. 'Back pocket,' he croaked. She nodded and pulled her hand away from his bulge to grab his wand. Ron whimpered at the loss, causing Hermione to chuckle again.

'Just give me a moment,' she said, his wand now in her hand.

'Hang on,' he said. She paused. 'Where's your wand?' A sheepish expression came over her face.

'Inside.' She winced as Ron's features glazed over with rage. He pulled his hands away from her breasts and her knickers to place them gently but firmly on her shoulders.

'Hermione,' he admonished, his voice laced over with barely contained fury. 'Promise me you will never go anywhere without your wand.'

'Ron, I - ' He cut her off.

'Promise me,' he demanded.

'I promise,' she whispered. Ron relaxed a bit. 'Ron, you have to know...I don't go anywhere without it, I swear. I just...when you went upstairs, I just had to get out of there.' Ron cringed.

'I'm sorry,' he said.

'Don't be,' she gently responded. 'We both didn't know how we felt about each other. But we're here now.' She smiled. Ron closed his eyes for a moment to fight back a sudden swell of emotion.

'Yeah. We are,' he agreed.

'Open your eyes, Ron.' He did, and watched as Hermione pulled back slightly and waved his wand over her abdomen, her eyes closed and her lips moving silently. Ron suddenly felt uneasy.

'Why do you know that spell?' he blurted out. Hermione looked insulted.

'Not to sound conceited, but are you really questioning my knowledge of spells?' Ron shook his head.

'No. It's not that. It's...' his voice trailed off.

'What is it?' she asked. He swallowed.

'Ron? What is it?' He was afraid to ask, but he needed to know.

'Have you done this before?' He spoke quietly, trying to hide the fear in his voice. She looked shocked.

'No!' she all but yelped. Ron exhaled loudly, not even realizing he'd been holding his breath.

'Oh, thank Merlin. I've always wanted to do this together.' Her features softened at his words.

'You mean...you never, um, with Lavender...' Ron could only stare at her.

'This whole time, you though I'd slept with her?' he asked incredulously. She simply nodded.

'No, Hermione. Never. We only ever snogged. She wanted more, but I didn't.' Hermione was naïve enough to ask why. Ron shrugged.

'She wasn't you.' He said it so matter-of-factly, and rightfully so. There really was nothing more to it. Ron and Hermione belonged to each other. 'You're it for me, Hermione,' he continued. 'I've only ever wanted you. No one else.' She smiled brightly, then leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

'You're mine, Ronald Weasley,' she breathed. Ron groaned at her words.

'And you're mine, Hermione Granger. Mine. _Only _mine.' His voice had taken on a possessive tone and he wondered for a moment the potential wrath he may have incurred. Instead, she rubbed herself against him and then pushed her hips down hard so that the tip of his cock pressed right against her centre, the only barrier their clothing. Ron grunted with pleasure as she threw her head back and let out a small cry.

'Good.' she moaned. 'That's how it should be. I've only ever wanted to belong to you.' Ron bit his lip, but his groan still escaped. And then he almost came from her next words.

'Take me, Ron. Have me any way you want. Take all of me. I'm yours.'

Ron let loose an animalistic growl and grabbed her gently by the neck, capturing her lips with his own. He forced his tongue into her mouth and plunged deep in a blatant imitation of what he wanted to do to her with his cock. She tasted so fucking good, and he was overcome with a desire to know what she tasted like elsewhere. But her hands were in his hair now, lightly tugging as she kissed him back. As the kiss deepened, she tugged harder and Ron was amazed to find that the pain felt good. She suddenly pulled away and gasped for air.

'More,' she panted and arched her back so that her breasts pushed up against him. Ron wasted no time. If more was what she wanted, then bloody hell he would give it to her. His hands moved down from her neck to her shoulders, bare with the exception of the thin straps holding up her dress. His fingers played with the straps for a moment, teasing her. Her chest was heaving in anticipation and her skin was flushed. Slowly, tantalizingly, he lowered the straps and Hermione hastily moved her arms in order to assist him. Ron would've laughed, but it reminded him how badly she wanted this as well. Now all he had to do was pull down her dress slightly and he'd finally get a look at what he'd been waiting to see for years. He pulled, stopping only when the dress lay underneath her breasts. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing a bra.

They were better than he could have ever imagined. Not too big, not too small, but enough, he thought, to fit perfectly in his hands. He decided to test that theory. The moment he made contact, Hermione let out a small whimper. Ron looked up at her and remembering her demand for more, used his thumbs to caress her nipples. His mouth watered when he felt them harden, and acting on pure instinct, he leaned forward. He placed his mouth over her right nipple, and gently sucked.

Nothing could've prepared him for her reaction. Her fingers laced through his hair, pulling him closer. 'God, Ron...yes.' It came out as a hiss. He repeated the action on her left nipple and felt her nails digging into his scalp. She rocked her hips against him, and Ron broke away to gasp.

'Fuck, Hermione,' he panted. She grinned mischievously.

'Not just yet. We're still wearing too many clothes.' Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione ignored him and started to pull off his shirt, forcing his arms up when he still hadn't moved. Once she'd thrown it aside, she reached for the hem of her dress. Ron came back to life and stopped her.

'Let me do it,' he pleaded. Hermione dropped her hands, and Ron slowly pulled the dress off of her, leaving her only in her very white knickers. He stared at them for a moment, and then rested his head against her chest to hide his grin. The white reminded him of the fact that just as he had saved himself for her, she had saved herself for him. He hugged her tightly.

'Ron?' He looked up at her. She gave him a quick kiss and then stood. Ron felt a bit empty until she held out her hand. He took it and stood with her. As he watched, she kicked off her shoes. Realizing what she wanted, Ron did the same, and removed his socks for good measure. Unsure of what she wanted next, he stared at her. She tilted her head to the side, and her eyes moved downwards. Ron could feel his whole body heat up with his blush. The thought of being starkers in front of Hermione was mortifying and he was sorely tempted to run away screaming. Before he could further entertain the idea, she snaked her fingers under his waistband. She slowly traced the edging before quickly undoing the button of his jeans. Ron's breath hitched, and his abdominal muscles tensed. He knew what was coming next. Hermione looked up at him and held his gaze while pushing down his zipper.

It dawned on him then that he was about to be completely nude just outside of his family home. But what bothered him more was the idea that he'd be making love to Hermione for the first time outside on the ground. He couldn't do that to her. She deserved better.

Just as she was about to lower his trousers and pants, he stopped her. 'Hermione, wait.' She quickly pulled her hands away and covered her breasts, her head hung in shame.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I thought you wanted...' Her voice broke as she held back tears. Ron panicked and pulled her into his arms.

'No, Hermione, don't be embarrassed. I do want this, very much.' He felt her relax. He leaned down to look her in the eyes.

'Do you trust me?' he asked.

'Of course.' There was no hesitation in her answer. Ron briefly let go of her to gather their scattered clothing. Pulling out his wand, he looked at her.

'Hold onto me.' She moved back into his arms and a second later found herself in Ron's room. Her face lit up when she realized what he'd done and Ron gave himself a mental pat on the back. Dropping their clothes onto the floor, he moved towards the door and performed a locking charm. As he was about to turn around, she spoke.

'A silencing charm might be a good idea too.' Ron felt his ears burn, but muttered the spell. He turned around to find Hermione standing next to his bed. As he walked towards her, he felt grateful for the small distance between them as it gave him time to gather his nerves. He grabbed her when he reached her, pulling her flush against him, and kissed the top of her head.

'Hermione, I'm nervous.' He felt her kiss his chest.

'Me too, ' she said. 'But I still want it to happen. I've waited four years for this moment, and I refuse to wait any longer.' And before he could respond, she pulled down his jeans and boxers down to his knees. She looked down and her eyes widened for a brief moment. But then she smiled and Ron was left to wonder what the hell could she be thinking. All thought left him though, save for one, when she reached out and tentatively stroked his shaft. _Hermione's hand is on my cock._ He whimpered. She stroked him slowly, almost uncertainly.

'Am I doing this right?' she asked.

'Mhmm.' Ron moaned. 'Just...oh, god...grip it a bit tighter.' He groaned when he felt the change in her grip. The feeling was incredible. 'Fuck,' he panted. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He closed his eyes and willed himself to hold on a bit longer. That's when she let go of him. Ron's eyes shot open. 'Wha...' But she had already pushed him so that he was sitting on his bed and the question died in his throat. She got on her knees in front of him and roughly yanked his jeans and boxers off of his legs and threw them aside. Ron almost came at the sight. She looked back up at him, rubbing her hands over his thighs. Desire flashed through her eyes, and she leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue over the tip of his penis.

'Oh, fucking hell!' Ron cried out. Encouraged, she ran her tongue up his length. When she reached the head, she closed her mouth around him and lightly sucked. A guttural sound escaped him and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Of their own accord, his right hand moved into her hair, lightly bunching it into his fist, while his left hand moved down to pinch and pull on her nipples. Hermione moaned, his cock still in her warm mouth, and the vibrations sent a ripple of intense pleasure throughout his body. She started to bob her head up and down the length of him, and Ron knew he couldn't hold it any longer. If he didn't stop her now, he was going to come straight into her mouth. He moved to push her away, but she swatted at his hands.

'Hermione, I'm gonna come.' His voice was so weak. She moaned in response and lightly sucked his head again. Ron lost it. He came harder than he ever had in his life. 'Fuck!' he practically screamed. He looked at Hermione, who was unabashedly swallowing up his seed like water in the desert. 'Bloody hell.' His breath was coming out in short bursts. At the sound of his voice, she pulled away. Her lips were shiny with his seed and her chest was heaving. She licked her lips and hummed in approval.

'I don't know why girls complain about the taste.' Ron stared at her incredulously.

'That's not fair,' he said. Hermione looked confused.

'What's not fair?' Ron pulled her up onto his bed and laid her down on her back. He lightly brushed his lips against hers.

'You know what I taste like. It's only fair I know what you taste like.'

'Oh,' she gasped. He kissed his way down her body, his hands on her hips. When he reached the top of her knickers, he grazed it with his teeth. Hermione shivered and whimpered. 'Ron, please,' she begged.

Ron was completely dazed. He wanted to make this good for her, but he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to please her just as well as she had pleased him. _Well, for starters, you should probably get her knickers off_, he thought. Filled with sudden determination, he pulled. His eyes gleamed with excitement when Hermione lifted her hips to assist him. Finally off, Ron threw them aside.

She was perfection personified. He couldn't help but stare. Hermione, _his_ Hermione lay before him in all her naked glory. Instinct took over and Ron lay flat on his stomach and slowly licked her. Hermione writhed beneath him and gasped. She tasted so fucking good. Grinning, Ron did it again and this time his tongue hit a small nub. _Is this one of the spots blokes are always going on about? _Experimentally, he concentrated his licks on that one spot. It was apparently the right decision.

'Ron,' Hermione moaned. 'Oh, god, don't stop.' Ron felt the all-too-familiar twitch in his cock. But he wanted to make her go completely mental. He used his fingers to spread her more open and licked at her entrance. A shocked cry escaped her lips, and her hands gripped his hair, holding him in place. Not that it made a difference. He was perfectly content to keep his head where it was for all eternity.

He used his fingers to rub her, marvelling at how wet she was. He needed to know what she felt like so he slipped his middle finger inside of her while simultaneously licking her clit. Her back arched and her grip on his hair tightened.

She was so tight and warm. Ron wondered how he would fit inside of her. He decided to see if he could fit another finger. In went his index, and the sexiest sound emitted from her. Ron groaned and began pumping his fingers. Remembering something his brothers once told him, Ron fully placed his lips on her clit and sucked.

Her response was nothing like his dreams. She was sobbing from the pleasure.

'Oh, god, Ron,' she cried. 'Faster...deeper...' Ron's cock hardened. He plunged deep and curved his fingers, and her legs began to tremble.

'Right there!' she gasped. Ron pressed his fingers against the spot and sucked hard on her clit. This was no time to be gentle. Instinct told him she was close. He felt her knees pressing against his head while she thrashed wildly above him. Faster he went, and he felt her walls clench around his fingers. And then it happened.

'Ron!' she cried. Her back arched high off of the bed and her chest was heaving. Her eyes were closed, and small sobs of pleasure escaped the back of her throat. Ron felt the tremors of her orgasm around his hand, and a wet warmth coated his fingers.

He couldn't believe it.

He'd done it.

He'd made Hermione come.

Slowly, he pulled out his fingers and looked down at her. She opened her eyes as he was licking his fingers clean.

'You are the most delicious thing I've ever eaten,' he said. She pulled him down and snogged him violently, her body still slightly shaking. Ron positioned himself so that he rested between her legs, his erection throbbing painfully. He pulled away to look at her and she nodded.

'I love you,' he said.

'I love you, too,' she replied.

And then he entered her.

He moved slowly, remembering another bit of information his brothers had given him. The first time for a girl would most likely hurt. Hermione whimpered and though his cock screamed in protest, he instantly froze.

'No,' she said. 'The pain...it almost feels good.' Ron looked at her doubtfully. 'Please, Ron. Just get it over with. It'll hurt regardless.'

'I don't wanna hurt you,' he whispered shakily.

'There's no going about it. I want to feel this kind of pain with you, and only you.'

His eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss her. He gritted his teeth and plunged. Hermione's eyes shut as she let out a yelp and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron didn't move and the effort was painful. But he had to let her get used to the feeling. He, on the other hand, didn't think anything could have ever felt this good. He felt whole.

He stared at her until she opened her eyes.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. Are you okay?' His voice was hoarse and laced with guilt.

'Yes,' she said. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked up at him. 'Move, Ron,' she pleaded.

He pulled out of her slowly until just his tip remained sheathed in her wet warmth, then gently pushed back in. He moaned in pleasure. He repeated the action a few more times when he felt her legs tighten their hold on him. Ron took this as sign to move a bit faster. He sped up his thrusts and Hermione's back arched.

'Ron, you feel so good.' Her nails pressed into his back as she dug her heels into the small of his back.

'Fuck, Hermione, so do you. Better than I could have ever imagined.' He was grunting with the effort of trying to make himself last. But she felt so unbelievably incredible. Her walls gripped him so tightly and the pressure was too much.

He'd heard that most girls didn't experience an orgasm the first time they had sex. He vowed that Hermione would not be one of those girls. If only he could find that other spot his brothers had told him about.

He was momentarily distracted when Hermione thrust up her hips at the same time he pushed into her. And then it hit him.

When he was fingering her, had she not said 'right there' when he curved his fingers upwards? _Maybe that's the spot_, he thought. He had to give it a go. He wanted this to be as good for her as it was for him. He slowed his movements, and got to his knees, pulling up Hermione's legs and slightly bending them back. Her eyes flew open in shock and then rolled in the back of her head as Ron started to quickly pump in and out of her.

'Merlin...yes...Ron...' Her breath was coming out in short bursts, and Ron had never been happier to have so many experienced older brothers. 'Right...there...faster...oh, god...Ron...harder...'

Those were the words he'd needed to hear. His pace quickened and he willed himself not to explode inside of her. Not until she got there too.

'Ron...so close.' Her body glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. She was an absolute vision. And she was all his.

Desperately wanting to feel more of her, he pulled her legs straight up against his chest and plunged hard and deep. He felt her walls clench again, and this time the feeling was so much better because he was inside of her. He pinched her clit, and she called out his name in a long, drawn out moan. She shook underneath him and with one final thrust, Ron rasped out her name and let go.

It was the best orgasm he'd so far ever experienced.

Exhausted and spent, he collapsed on top of her. They clung tightly to one another as their breathing returned to normal. Unwilling to move just yet, Ron remained inside of her.

Minutes passed on in silence when Ron worried that he may be crushing her. Reluctantly, he started to lift himself off of her but she stopped him.

'Don't let go of me, Ron,' she murmured sleepily. And though it was once again nothing like his deepest fantasies, this time the reality of hearing her say those exact words was so much better.


End file.
